


Forehead Kiss

by ExtraSaltyQueen



Series: Smooch-tober list. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU but Allison dies anyway, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Girl!Stiles, Other, Peter is a good uncle here, Stiles and Scott are Stepsiblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSaltyQueen/pseuds/ExtraSaltyQueen
Summary: AU donde todos son humanos y Stiles es una chica.Después de la muerte de Allison, Scott analiza parte de su vida en compañía de sus personas favoritas: Su mejor amigo Derek y su hermana Stiles.





	Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA! Estoy revisando todos mis archivos y me encontré este fanfic que escribí hace muchos años, cuando mi yo adolescente se propuso a (re)inventar personajes femeninos con los cuales pudiera identificarse y, de hecho, la primera víctima fue Stiles Stilinski, cuya motivación salió a partir de que, entonces, sentía que las chicas de teen wolf se limitaban a entrar en pánico, ligarse a los galanes y, muy de vez en cuando, hacer algo útil que acabara en tragedia.   
> Irónicamente, mi solución a esto fue convertir a Stiles en chica y emparejarla con Derek, por lo que terminó siendo otra novia de galán en pánico constante, en fin, entonces, esto tenía sentido en mi mente. 
> 
> Lo único que mi yo adolescente y mi yo actual tenemos en común respecto a esto es que cambiar de género a los personajes es divertido porque... ¿Por qué no? 
> 
> Respecto a la trama: Derek es solo un año mayor que ellos, todos están en la universidad.

Forehead kiss

Cuando desperté esa mañana Stiles desayunaba galletas con leche mirando hacia la ventana. Debajo de su camiseta semi-transparente podía ver su traje de baño, si bien no sería algo tan extraño ya que era una mañana muy calurosa, sin embargo, justo en ese momento no había muchos sitios en donde nadar dentro de Beacon Hills.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —Le pregunté. Ella se giró, sobresaltada y me dio una de sus famosas sonrisas traviesas.

—Derek y yo vamos a pasar el día en el lago.

—No hay un lago aquí —Me dio su taza de leche y le di un sorbo.

—Hay uno, a unas 3 horas de aquí. Por eso saldremos ya.

—Irán solo tú y Derek— Más que pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Y tú, claro. Si quieres venir —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver a Derek caminar por la acera hasta nuestra puerta.

—No gracias— Sé que Derek no querría incluirme en el plan de "pasar todo el día nadando muy cerca de mi novia con muy poca ropa"

—Vamos, será divertido —Sus grandes ojos marrones parecían más grandes y brillantes cuando trataba de convencer.

— ¿Quién más ira?

—Solo nosotros tres —Respondió Derek, entrando a nuestra casa como si también fuera la suya.

Derek era el mayor y más imponente de nuestro círculo social, pero junto a Stiles, que le ajustaba la gorra de baseball, parecía casi un quinceañero nervioso.

—Bien, ¿Nos vamos ya? —Stiles tomó su mochila rosa y se colocó una gorra.

—No creo que sea cómodo viajar los 3 por tanto tiempo en tu auto...

—Nos iremos en el mío —Me interrumpió ella, sacando las llaves del Jeep de su bolsillo trasero.

—No era una pregunta, McCall. Ve por tus cosas ahora —Derek me dio esa mirada intimidante que habría sido más aterradora si no tuviera el gesto preocupado más disimulado.

—Te esperamos en el auto.

Sabía que en cuanto me diera la vuelta, Derek besaría a Stiles. Era curioso que, a pesar de que él sabía que yo sabía que se colaba en su habitación, que estuve presente cuando se declaró y en parte fui yo quien le dio la idea, jamás la besaba frente a mí. Y si ella lo besaba, él trataba de mantener las cosas ligeras; quizá por eso era que podíamos seguir siendo mejores amigos mientras ellos eran pareja. Y realmente lo agradecía, su presencia había cambiado nuestras vidas en muchos sentidos.

Cuando tenía 14 años, mi círculo social se reducía a mi hermanastra Stiles y a las constantes burlas de Jackson, el típico idiota de la escuela (con quien Stiles tenía un ridículo flechazo imposible) entonces, de la nada, Derek regresó a vivir con Peter Hale, su tío y tutor legal, quien además es nuestro vecino. Entonces, de la nada, comenzó a interesarse por nosotros. Me ayudó a ser mejor en el lacrosse y así conseguir un puesto en el equipo de la escuela, le enseñó defensa personal a Stiles mientras ella le mostraba el inmenso catálogo de “Cultura popular que todo el mundo debería conocer” y, entonces, pese a ser mayor que nosotros, se volvió el nuevo miembro del club que en la jefatura de policía habían nombrado “Los niños de Sheriff que se meten en problemas por jugar Sherlock Holmes”. Derek no solo se había hecho nuestro mejor amigo, también había sido ese empujón que necesitábamos para ser nosotros mismos sin miedo a nada. Y había funcionado, para el final de la preparatoria, nuestra solitaria mesa del rincón se había poblado con amigos reales, no solo gente con quién salir, sin embargo, en ocasiones, como esa, aún seguíamos siendo solo nosotros tres.

— ¡Date prisa, Scott! ¡La idea es regresar antes de la media noche! —Tomé una gorra y la chaqueta de día anterior antes de salir corriendo.

Honestamente, el viaje fue muy divertido. Si bien, seguíamos siendo cercanos, nada había sido así de divertido desde que, en nuestro último año, Derek había desaparecido sin más que una despedida escueta. Después explicó que todo se debía que, si bien se había atrasado un año escolar antes de mudarse con Peter, se había recuperado y había logrado entrar a la universidad en Nueva York, no nos dijo en su momento porque le asustaba fracasar y, en general, todos lo aceptamos de la mejor manera, salvo por Stiles, quien primero lo golpeó por haberle ocultado algo tan importante y después (días después) lo disculpó bajo la promesa de que no desaparecería sin decirle nada y, entonces, comenzaron a salir, a pesar de la distancia que había entre New Haven y Nueva York.  

—Oye, Scottie —Stiles puso una mano en el hombro, mientras Derek me veía desde el retrovisor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te preguntaba si quieres escuchar algo en especial —Respondió él, alzando sus gafas.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Excelente. Nene —Stiles sonrió mirándome porque ambos sabíamos lo mucho que Derek odiaba que lo llamara así, en realidad, no le molestaba ni un poco, pero adoraba la cara de superioridad de Stiles, así que prefería reñirla —Pon a... Green Day.

_Oh love_ empezó a sonar, y con ella, mis recuerdos de Allison regresaban.

La conocí casi al mismo tiempo que a Derek, la diferencia es que ella no regresaba, sino que era su primera vez aquí. Fue la primera chica en ser amiga Lydia y de Stiles, los polos opuestos del ranking de popularidad en Beacon Hills y hacerlas compartir una tarde de compras. Allison hacia lo imposible, cambiaba todo para mejor e incluso hacía que las cosas tomaran su curso. De hecho, fue ella quien, 4 años después de pisar el pueblo más aburrido del mundo, logro convencer a Stiles -más madura, astuta y valiente que nunca- de ser honesta de una vez por todas y acercarse al único chico que verdaderamente robó su corazón.

-Chicos, ya llegamos- Derek estacionó el auto a las orillas de un lago solitario. Tan pronto como bajamos lo indispensable del Jeep, Derek y Stiles corrieron a nadar, quitándose los zapatos y la ropa que no fuera acuática en el camino.

Yo me senté en una roca muy cerca para no perderlos de vista, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no invadirlos.

Si algún día me convirtiera en la clase de hombre que es tan importante como para que alguien escriba la historia de mi vida, me gustaría que pusieran aquella vez, cuando tenía 4 años, que una Stiles Stilinski de cabello corto y vestido azul con zapatos rosas se me acercó porque mi lonchera era de Batman y jamás se volvió a alejar. También quisiera que pusieran cuando el Sheriff Stilinski -junto con Stiles, pero esta vez de 8 años- llegaron a mi casa a las 10:30 pm y lo primero que hizo él cuando mamá abrió la puerta fue besarla con tanto amor que, lejos de sentirme asqueado, me sentí feliz, porque, aunque no supiera lo que era amar a alguien lo suficiente para querer besarla, sí sabía que hay personas a las que simplemente no puedes negarles nada -además de que la idea de que mi mejor amiga se convirtiera en mi hermana no era nada desagradable-. 10 años después de eso, cuando desde la roca pude ver a Derek besar a mi hermana con ese mismo amor tan sólido y realista, no pude evitar sentirme lleno de tranquilidad, pues, después de perder a Allison, podía al menos, alegrarme del amor de otras personas.

Toda historia requiere un romance mágico y feliz, así que, en la historia de mi vida, habría querido que pasaran por alto la trágica historia de mi novia Allison, pero podrían anexar el maravilloso amor del Sheriff Stilinski y Melissa McCall o el apasionado romance de Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski. La historia del Sheriff y mi madre, o de mi mejor amigo y mi hermana eran más esperanzadoras que la lamentable muerte de mi novia después de una discusión y su huida en mi motocicleta. Aún me sentía aturdido por el ruido de las llantas resbalando y podía oler el pavimento mojado mezclado con la sangre fresca de una vida escapando de su cuerpo.

"Han pasado ya 6 meses" decía la gente a la que solo le sonría y daba la razón. Solo Stiles y Derek había escuchado mi discurso, solo ellos sabían que los defectuosos frenos de mí motocicleta fueron la causa de su muerte, solo ellos 2 sabían que mi indecisión fue la razón por la que ella me arrebató las llaves que, a su vez, le arrebataron la vida. Me sentía culpable pero no de lo que hice o de lo que pude haber hecho, sino de lo que no hice y no haría, de las decisiones que bajo ninguna circunstancia tomaría. Sabía que no fue mi culpa que ella muriera, pero sí que fue mi responsabilidad.

De repente, sentí el brazo húmedo de Derek rodearme y los labios de Stiles besar mi frente. Nunca necesitarían decirme nada. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo. No importaba lo que pasara, siempre serían mis contactos de emergencia, en cualquier clase de ellas. Las primeras personas que sabrían de mí, a los únicos a los que les confesaría todo, a quienes nunca les negaría nada. Un par que ha tenido vidas tan difíciles como la mía, los únicos que amaría toda la vida.

—Seré el tío Peter de sus hijos— murmuré entre ese raro abrazó. Recordando al solitario tío Peter que nos sobrealimentaba a Derek, a Stiles y a mí con galletas de queso e historias de altamar, haciéndonos sentir niños pequeños durante el transcurso de sus relatos.

—Solo esperó que no tengas que ser su tutor legal —Derek presionó sus labios en mi sien izquierda, demostrando en su táctil manera que contaba con él, que me comprendía. Eso, junto con las caricias de Stiles en mi cabello, me hicieron sentir digno de ser amado por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Y, después de tantos meses de contención, lloré como no me había atrevido a hacerlo.

—A menos, claro, que nosotros decidamos dejarlos con él para viajar a Grecia y reavivar el romance —Ellos no dijeron nada, incluso comienzan a planear el viaje que tomarán dentro de 15 años como si yo no estuviera ahí. Pero son sus tactos, las caricias de ella, los apretones de él, los que me hacen sentir acompañado.

Y por fin lo comprendí. Cuando Isaac se obsesionó con la literatura solía decir que las vidas reales se componían de capítulos, escenas y giros de trama inesperados todo el tiempo y en ese momento vi que ese trágico capítulo de mi vida era solo es: Un capítulo. Y, sobre todo, comprendí que, si yo era el protagonista, al menos contaba con un par de compañeros que se encargaran de que mi trama siguiera.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser un poco más feliz: El abrazo de mi hermana y el apretón de mi mejor amigo, las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Mis personas favoritas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Sí, se supone que esto forma parte de un reto sobre besos (Smoochtober), así que lo agregué porque no todos los besos tienen que ser románticos.


End file.
